


Лонгдринк (Long Drink)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: На приемах, которые организовывает Первый орден, может быть чудовищно скучно, если ты не умеешь находить себе приключения.





	Лонгдринк (Long Drink)

***

Фазма скучала и изо всех сил старалась этого не показать. Шел третий час приема и четвертый коктейль в ее личном зачете, но окружающая обстановка не становилась хоть сколько-нибудь интересней.

Ежегодный официальный прием Первого ордена по случаю присвоения новых званий и назначения на места службы славился своей унылостью. Пока высокое начальство в лице генералов и адмиралов заседало в банкетном зале, обычные офицеры среднего звена толпились у фуршетных столов и баров, которые располагались на трех галереях, опоясывающих громадный холл столичного Дворца собраний, и бессовестно надирались.  
А что еще было делать, пока их решенные на ближайший год судьбы раскладывали по папкам, чтобы затем торжественно огласить в конце вечера. Бывали случаи, когда некоторые свеженазначенные счастливчики выслушивали свою судьбу, обнявшись с одной из многочисленных колонн, подпирающих своды галерей, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать себя в вертикальном положении.

Фазма в третий раз удостоилась приглашения на подобное мероприятие. И сегодня она рассчитывала подняться на новую ступень в иерархии Первого ордена. Две последних операции под ее командованием были проведены просто блестяще, и она знала, что хвалебный доклад о ее достижениях пошел выше, чем обычно. Она давно мечтала выбраться из планетарных войск и послужить во флоте — ее амбиции распространялись гораздо дальше гарнизонной службы. Ее уже не привлекала рядовая муштра штурмовиков и составления отчетов для полковника Арраны, единственной мечтой которого оставался спокойный выход на пенсию.

Фазма фыркнула в опустевший стакан и отправилась к бару, чтобы взять следующий коктейль. Старый добрый Аррана, который служил еще Империи — его волосы поредели, плечи ссутулились, а былая хватка ослабела. Сама же Фазма была еще слишком молода и зубаста, чтобы довольствоваться должностью коменданта гарнизона, пусть даже на крупной и развитой планете.

Пригубив новый коктейль, Фазма прислонилась к стене подальше от толпы захмелевших офицеров и принялась перебирать в уме варианты — были в Первом ордене командиры, под началом которых она бы с радостью послужила. Например, генерал Элейт, которая отвечала за охрану внешних рубежей, адмирал Салести, под чьим началом находился прославленный «Оберегающий», или адмирал Кафор, который вот-вот должен был принять командование над только что сошедшим со стапелей новым звездным разрушителем типа «Возрожденный».

Фазма лениво потягивала выпивку, прислушиваясь к разговору ближайшей группы офицеров. Те обсуждали, правдивы ли слухи, что в высшем командовании Ордена грядут большие перемены — на место генерала Праттона, который без малого двадцать лет занимал кресло в Совете, придет новый человек. В столичных кулуарах, по утверждениям некоторых уже порядком опьяневших собеседников, ходили упорные слухи, что будущая отставка Праттона — результат каких-то грязных интриг, организованных новой фигурой, метящей на его место.

— Я слышал, что это будет кто-то, кому покровительствует Верховный лидер.

— Верховный лидер покровительствует только ордену Рен. Делами высшего командования он не занимается.

— Не занимается, но знает-то обо всем.

— А я слышал, что этот новый человек из разведки.

— За разведку отвечает генерал Йоррт, а его задница, похоже, намертво вросла в кресло за столом Совета.

— Мой столичный приятель рассказывал, что новый член командования связан с технологиями. Может даже с тем секретным проектом нового оружия.

— Да брось ты!

— Нет, серьезно. Вроде бы он…

Фазме надоело слушать пустую болтовню — никто из офицеров их уровня просто не мог знать правды о происходящем в верхах. Скорей бы уже начали объявлять назначения — ей не терпелось начать работать и перестать впустую тратить время.

Фазма сжала в руке полупустой стакан и развернулась, чтобы где-нибудь уединиться, когда на нее чуть не налетел офицер, неожиданно появившийся из-за вычурного цветочного кашпо, стоявшего на повороте коридора.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, — улыбнулся офицер.

— Ничего страшного, — ее глаза скользнули по рукаву темно-синего кителя, чтобы увидеть знаки различия, — майор.

— Вы тоже хотите поскорее услышать назначение и пойти отоспаться после паршивого виски, который тут наливают?

Судя по виду, офицер, налетевший на Фазму, был куда трезвее всех окружающих. Он был высоким — ниже Фазмы, конечно, но выше себя она встречала лишь иномирцев, не людей, — худым, рыжим и уверенно-учтивым.

Фазма внезапно решила поддержать разговор:

— Интендантская служба, возможно, сэкономила на виски, но зато в этот раз не поскупилась на закуски.

— Учли опыт прошлого года, когда дроиды не успевали приводить уборные в порядок?

— Возможно, — Фазма улыбнулась, вспоминая, сколько жалоб на дикое похмелье было в закрытой офицерской голосети на следующий день после приема. — Вы не первый раз здесь?

— Второй. А вы?

— Третий.

— О, значит вы точно в курсе, где здесь можно хоть немного передохнуть подальше ото всех?  
Тон рыжего майора был спокойным и даже скучающим, но Фазме вдруг показалось, что в его светлых глазах зажегся огонек интереса. Это было любопытно. Она поспешила глотнуть коктейль и, чуть помешкав, сказала:

— На втором этаже есть Зал трофеев. Он и в обычные дни не слишком популярен, а сейчас и вовсе никто не захочет смотреть на планы первой Звезды смерти или давно устаревшие модели бластеров.

— Прекрасно, — воодушевился ее собеседник. — Можно попросить вас показать дорогу к этой тихой обители?

Фазма знала, что офицеры на приеме развлекаются, как могут. Кто-то пьет, кто-то сплетничает, кто-то заводит знакомства — полезные и не очень. А кто-то улучает момент, чтобы быстро перепихнуться в каком-нибудь укромном углу. При должной сноровке и удаче, эти шалости оставались незамеченными и определенно скрашивали невыносимо долгое ожидание. Фазма подобного себе никогда не позволяла, но на этот раз скука грозила поглотить ее целиком. Так почему бы не воспользоваться ситуацией?

Фазма решила поразмыслить по дороге в Зал трофеев, исподтишка наблюдая за своим спутником. У него была стремительная пружинистая походка, излишне прямая осанка, а худоба компенсировалась каким-то неуловимым чувством уверенности и даже властности, которые его окружали. Это было интересное сочетание, и Фазма чувствовала себя заинтригованной.

Спустя несколько минут они приблизились к дверям Зала трофеев, и рыжий майор галантно распахнул перед ней дверь. А когда Фазма зашла в просторное полутемное помещение, он закрыл створку и быстро набрал комбинацию на замке, запирая дверь.

Фазма обернулась. Рыжий мужчина спокойно стоял, не делая пока попыток приблизиться к ней.

— Итак, — сказал он, — полагаю, мы оба в курсе, зачем мы здесь.

Фазма еще раз оценивающе оглядела стоявшего перед ней мужчину.

Она больше привыкла снимать напряжение со штурмовиками. Фазма никогда не позволяла себе вступать в связь с кем-то, кто находился под ее непосредственным командованием — это противоречило уставу и ее личным принципам, — но тот или иной крепкий парень из соседнего гарнизона иногда скрашивал ее короткие увольнительные. С офицером же она спала последний раз, когда заканчивала командные курсы в Академии. И это было довольно скучное воспоминание — тот молоденький лейтенант был слишком робок и деликатен. Ему явно не хватало не только умения, но силы со страстью. Того, что с готовностью предоставляли мужчины, которые могли позволить себе секс только раз в две недели.

Офицер, стоящий сейчас перед Фазмой, ни единой своей чертой не напоминал того лейтенанта. Фазма была совершенно уверена, что физически она гораздо сильнее тощего мужчины. Она играючи могла бы швырнуть его на пол броском через бедро или, сжав ладонь на шее, раздавить трахею, но… Но она чувствовала, что ничего из этого она не сделает. Этот бледноглазый майор будто заворожил ее. Даже не словами — одним взглядом. Внимательным и абсолютно нечитаемым.

Фазма не могла найти в этих глазах ни тени насмешки, ни намека на похоть, ни следа жажды обладания женщиной, которая вообще-то способна его убить. Нет, взгляд мужчины был пристальным и спокойным. Расчетливым, будто он прикидывал в уме баллистическую траекторию снаряда или составлял план высадки десанта на грунт.

Если бы Фазме кто-то раньше сказал, что перед предполагаемым сексом партнер будет вот так смотреть на нее, она бы оскорбилась. Теперь же, к своему стыду, она поняла, что не на шутку завелась. Этот майор рассматривал ее, будто она была крайне интересным оружием, которое не терпелось испытать. И Фазма поняла, что позволит ему это.

Она оскалилась и, одним глотком допив коктейль, не глядя отставила стакан на какую-то консоль.

— Ладно.

Офицер довольно улыбнулся и шагнул к ней. В светлых глазах мелькнул проблеск странного торжества, и Фазма вдруг ощутила, как по ее позвоночнику прошла волна дрожи. Она невольно подалась назад, упираясь бедрами в одну из многочисленных витрин с оружием, расставленных по залу.

Мужчина приблизился к ней вплотную и, посмотрев на ее губы, тихо приказал:

— Закрой глаза и расслабься.

Фазма опустила веки.

У офицера были уверенные прикосновения, лишенные всякой суетливости. Одна прохладная рука легла ей на шею, пока вторая принялась расстегивала китель. Партнер вовлек ее в глубокий, в меру напористый поцелуй, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни задуматься, что и как будет происходить дальше.

Фазма вздрогнула, почувствовав, как ловкие пальцы спустя мгновение пробрались под китель и плотную майку и принялись гладить грудь.

Вспышка страха на секунду парализовала ее: камеры! Да, они ушли из холла, напичканного видеонаблюдением, но и здесь, в относительном уединении, наверняка где-то был замаскирован не один миниатюрный объектив.

Выговор за любовные утехи, крайне неуместные на официальном мероприятии, — последнее, что требовалось ей в личном деле.

— Расслабься, — тихо приказал ей мужчина.

Подняв голову, он поймал взгляд Фазмы, резко метнувшийся из одного угла зала в другой, и на его полных, быстро покрасневших от поцелуев губах заиграла странная усмешка.

— Камеры транслируют закольцованную запись пустого помещения.

— Откуда ты..?

До конца задать вопрос она не успела — мужчина задрал на ней майку, обнажая грудь, и сжал пальцами один из ее затвердевших от возбуждения и выброса адреналина сосков.

— Я проектировал эту систему безопасности.

Фазма ахнула — не только от осознания новости, но и от того, что партнер, подавшись вперед, заменил пальцы влажным языком. Он ласкал настойчиво, без малейшей робости, и Фазма ощутила, что ее колени начинают дрожать.

«Кто он такой, крифф побери?»

Неизвестность пугала. И заводила.

Фазма на мгновение отстранилась, усаживаясь на витрину с винтовками времен Клонических войн, а затем слегка откинулась на руках, чтобы предоставить мужчине больше свободы. Он оценил и, не прекращая ласкать ее грудь, резко подался вперед, вжимаясь пахом между ее разведенными бедрами. Фазма тихо застонала, почувствовав сквозь два слоя форменного сукна начавший вставать член, и потянулась за новым поцелуем.

У Фазмы кружилась голова — от того, что их все-таки могли обнаружить, от самой ситуации, от незнакомца, с которым она вдруг решилась на секс, от его уверенных движений, ловких пальцев и горячего рта.

Она привыкла командовать, а не подчиняться. Поэтому смена ролей была чем-то новым — пугающим, но одновременно будоражащим опытом.

Фазма уплывала на волне возбуждения и опьянения. Потолок Зала трофеев — обширная батальная роспись, которую она при всем желании не могла бы распознать — расплывался перед ее взглядом. Особенно тогда, когда партнер, целуя ее живот, стянул до колен брюки и белье. Не успела Фазма опомниться, как пальцы мужчины оказались внутри нее и начали сильно и размашисто двигаться.

Она застонала — это было то, что надо.

— Да-а, вот так, — выдохнула Фазма, откидываясь и почти укладываясь спиной на транспаристиловую витрину.

Она вздернула бедра, чтобы чужие пальцы двигались под нужным углом. Партнер уловил ее желание и, чуть повернув ладонь, начал не только трахать ее пальцами, но и прижал большим пальцем клитор, создавая блаженное трение.

Фазма тяжело дышала, пытаясь шире раздвинуть стянутые брюками колени. Она чувствовала, как длинные пальцы скользят в ней все легче, и ей хотелось большего. Она вцепилась в плечо мужчины, и рванула его на себя:

— Иди сюда, — потребовала она.

Ее безымянный партнер ухмыльнулся:

— Ты получишь только то, что я тебе дам. Не больше.

Фазма напрягла мышцы, сжимая чужие пальцы внутри себя. Мужчина на секунду замедлился, и Фазма воспользовалась этим — одной рукой вцепилась в его ремень, а второй накрыла пах. Она почувствовала, как под ее ладонью дернулся член, и крепко сжала его сквозь ткань брюк.

— Ты дашь мне, что я хочу, — тихо прорычала она прямо в губы, искривленные самодовольной улыбкой. — И немедленно.

Она стиснула пальцами сукно, обтягивающее худые бока. Грубо целуя светлую кожу, виднеющуюся из-под расстегнутого воротника кителя, она почувствовала, как мужчина завозился с ремнем и ширинкой.

— Быстрее, — она сжала ладони на чужой заднице, подталкивая навстречу себе.

— Какая требовательность, — выдохнул партнер ей в ухо.

А затем он резко отстранился и, не успела Фазма издать негодующий возглас, довольно грубо схватил ее за бедра и заставил перевернуться, чтобы лечь животом на витрину. Спустя мгновение и характерный звук шуршащей обертки, не давая ей даже перевести дух, мужчина одной ладонью надавил ей на поясницу, а второй — направил себя внутрь ее тела.

— Ах ты криффов!..

Фазма не сумела даже выругаться, потому что горячий твердый член, все, чего ей хотелось последние четверть часа, наконец-то оказался в ней. Прелюдия осталась позади — партнер двигался в ней сильно и четко. Ровно так, как хотелось Фазме.

Он вбивался в нее в безжалостном устойчивом темпе, с каждым толчком бедер приближая ее к оргазму. Фазма не могла сдержать тихих стонов и уперлась лбом в транспаристил, запотевший от ее горячечного дыхания.

— Еще, — прохрипела она, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице и чувствуя, как начинает сводить живот от подступающего наслаждения.

Хриплый смешок был ей ответом, а следующие несколько резких толчков граничили с наказанием. Фазма втянула в себя воздух, вцепилась пальцами в край витрины и кончила с долгим стоном, переходящим в беспомощный всхлип.

Ей показалось, что она растеклась по поверхности — неимоверное облегчение от оргазма и вдруг вернувшееся опьянение буквально вытолкнули ее из реальности. Она смутно ощутила, как спустя несколько отчаянных рывков кончил и ее партнер. После чего он, едва успокоив сбившееся дыхание, тут же вышел из ее тела.

— Я… — спустя пару минут Фазма с трудом приподнялась на локтях, чувствуя, что некоторые ее кости будто превратились в желе.

— Не утруждайся, — чужие ладони, из горячих вновь ставшие прохладными, привели в порядок ее одежду.

А затем за ее спиной раздались удаляющиеся шаги. Глядя в отражении оружейной витрины на свое раскрасневшееся лицо и растрепанные волосы, Фазма наконец выпрямилась, но так и не обернулась:

— Ты так и не скажешь свое имя?

Ответом ей были на мгновение замершие шаги, а затем спокойный голос заверил ее:  
— В этом нет необходимости. Благодарю за восхитительный вечер.

Фазма прикрыла глаза и расправила плечи, слушая, как дверь с шипением распахнулась, впуская в выставочный зал отдаленный гомон людской толпы.

Пора было возвращаться к реальности.

***

— Капитан Фазма!

Услышав свое имя, Фазма шагнула вперед. Замерев в строевой стойке, она твердо смотрела перед собой, не фокусируясь на голоэкране, где высветился ее профайл. Еще мгновение, и она узнает, сбылись ли ее надежды на повышение. В животе свились клубком предвкушение, страх и остаточное удовлетворение от недавнего секса.

Когда на экране появилась надпись о назначении, по рядам офицеров прошла волна ропота. Фазма стиснула зубы.

— Капитан, — торжественно объявил ведущий, — вы назначаетесь командиром легиона штурмовиков на звездном разрушителе «Добивающий», приписанном к проекту Сент-Беш*, и поступаете под командование генерала Хакса. Поздравляем!

Фазма вскинула глаза на экран и лишь чудовищным усилием воли сдержалась, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Перед ней мерцало изображение нового генерала — человека, о котором сегодня столько сплетничали по углам.

С фотографии на нее равнодушно смотрел высокий худой мужчина с рыжими, гладко зачесанными волосами, чисто выбритым лицом и брезгливо поджатыми полными губами. Его светлые глаза казались пустыми и холодными, но Фазма знала, насколько пристальным и препарирующим может быть этот взгляд. Новый генерал Первого ордена был невероятно, непостижимо молод для такого звания. «Никто и подумать о таком не мог», — разносились шепотки за ее спиной.

Никто.

Фазма прочистила вмиг пересохшее горло:

— Служу Первому ордену! — гаркнула она, отдавая честь, а затем развернулась и поспешила скрыться в лопочущей толпе офицеров.

Ей нужен алкоголь, как можно больше алкоголя, чтобы скорее напиться и забыть этот вечер. Хотя бы до завтрашнего утра.

Фазма ускорила шаги, но все равно ощущала, будто спину ей буравит насмешливый взгляд с голоэкрана. Взгляд человека, который удачно загнал добычу в ловушку.


End file.
